


Object of Obsession (one-shot book)

by CapturedbyDoc



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: All the fun stuff yeah, Alternate Universes, Bondage, Dark, Darkfic, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, One Shot Collection, Rape, Rope Bondage, Sex, Yandere, adding tags as I go, different scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: Based on ''Miria x 049'' stories by MFU!Basically just one-shots and scenarios, all the fun stuff not included in ''Miria x 049'' stories. I got permission from her to do more chapters and random ideas using her stories/characters, so this is basically just all goodness with SCP-049/Florice and Miria.Stories are unconnected unless otherwise stated.
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Object of Obsession (one-shot book)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/gifts).



> This chapter is based on the song and music video called ''Willow Maid'', performed by Erutan!  
> Link to original music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs
> 
> (Tho I admit I used references from a video someone else made lol, same song tho)

‘’Papa, tell me a story!’’ 

Florice hummed a bit, tucking his daughter into the bed, looking down into her shining emerald eyes. Always begging for bedtime stories, the young girl took the most adorable look possible on her face. It was impossible to resist such a pleading puppy dog look, and Florice could only smile.

‘’Very well, little one. What kind of story would you like?’’ 

‘’Something with you and mommy!’’

To say that was a little unexpected would have been underestimation, but Florice didn’t let it show. Instead, his eyes shining, he turned his head to call for his love to enter the room. There was a brief pause, and he did consider the possibility of her not being inside…, but soon enough there were a couple of steps, cautiously approaching the room. 

And from the open doorway, Miria nervously peeked her head in. Having an expression of constant anxiousness and red lines under her eyes, she fully revealed from herself from behind the wall. She was holding her hands in front of her obediently.

Florice seemed satisfied, flashing her a grin that Isabeau missed. ‘’My love, would you join with me to tell our little miss a story?’’

Of course Miria couldn’t say no, slowly walking into the room and approaching the bed. With Florice sitting on the floor and him gently patting the space beside him, she had no choice but to take her place by his side. Trying her hardest not to shiver when his arm coiled around her waist, hand resting on her thigh. 

‘’Now, have I ever told you the story about the hunter… and his willow maid?’’ Florice asked Isabeau, already knowing the answer.

Miria tensed up, digging her nails into her palms.

‘’No! Can you tell me that story, papa?’’

For a moment, his hand squeezed Miria’s thigh through her dress fabric, and she only swallowed, heart beating fast. To be forced to stay here, to fake being a happy family, even when her ‘husband’ was a monster and a kidnapper, and her only child a product of forced passions in the night…

She was disgusted by it all. And the story, well - it fit the situation better than anyone would ever think.

~~~

Deep in the forest, during a calm and peaceful afternoon, a lone deer was eating the grass. Birds chirped all around the woods, just a serene scenery of life…

And there, by the bushes, was a hunter, drawing his quiver, furrowing his brows as he took aim with his arrow. The deer within his sight perking up, ears twisting as it listened - even the smallest snap of a branch wasn’t unheard by the creature. And the hunter knew this. He had to be quick if he ever wanted to catch supper for the day.

But then, something made him pause. 

The deer continued eating the grass in peace, and the hunter crouched down, slowly putting his bow down as he listened. A voice echoing the forest… Song carried by the wind, making him forget about hunting as, almost entranced, he stood up and turned to face the way it came from.

So pleasing, so calm - he had to find the one owning the voice.

Walking deeper into the heart of the forest, his eyes focused on a huge tree that stood there on a small hill, surrounded by other smaller trees - as if it was a king surrounded by his loyal subjects, kneeling in appreciation. A willow, the tree was. And there, high on the branch, was a lady that the hunter had never seen before.

Her braiding her long, auburn hair as she decorated it with leaves, continuing her singing as she sat there, sunlight making her appear even more radiant than she already was. Her hair like fire, making the man unable to look away as he made his way to the tree, not in control of his body nor thoughts. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get closer.

She opened her eyes, finally turning her head so she could look at the newcomer, the song dying on her lips. Her emerald gaze focused on the ground below, especially the man standing there beside the tree, staring up at her with a look full of adoration.

He felt his cheeks getting hotter as their eyes met, and a small gasp left his lips. A maiden in the tree… She was something otherworldly - no such beauty has ever graced the earth, he was sure.

And his lips spreading into the most gentle smile he could manage, he gestured his hand towards the lady in the tree. ‘’My fair maiden, would you please get down from the tree? You are truly the most radiant woman on all land, and…’’

And what? His throat tightened, what was he even going to say? His heart started beating faster, and he craved to see her closer… To feel her skin under his fingertips… To look deeper into those big, innocent eyes of hers…

He was about to continue his sentence, but could only breathlessly watch as the maiden shifted cautiously, holding one hand to her chin. She was contemplating, it seemed to him, as if he was someone to trust. And he glanced down at his bow before discarding it to the side, now standing by the tree with empty arms. 

And finally, she climbed down from the tree, her long dress shifting as her bare feet stepped on the branches like it was a ladder, and eventually she was there, holding her palm against the bark, staying close to it. Almost hugging it, she shyly looked at the man, her brows upside down and her lips pursed a bit.

The hunter swallowed a bit. He had her so close now, and he had to control himself to not scare her away.

‘’Please, my maiden… Would you accompany me to the village for today?’’ he asked, almost timidly, bowing as well to make an impression. But as he straightened his back, he saw her radiant green eyes having a sad, unsure hue to them. 

And then, she shook her head. 

He couldn’t understand it, freezing in place as he breathed calmly. And she could only tell him: ‘’I cannot leave this place. Please, sir, don’t ask me to follow where you lead…’’

He stood there, his chest tightening as the maiden looked at him, waiting for him to speak, but then she only turned and started climbing up the tree once more. The rejection, making the longing in his heart even more apparent, but as the maiden settled on the tree branch once more, he silently turned and took his bow.

Tomorrow, he will try again.

~~~

The next day, he saw her down on the ground beside the tree, decorating the grass surrounding the bark with flowers. She was humming quietly to herself, kneeling on the grass as she worked. And the hunter could only hold a yellow bloom tenderly in his hand, having dressed his best for today instead of being in his usual hunting attire.

Making sure she heard him approach, he held the flower, smiling when she turned to look at him. Her shoulders went up for a moment in alarm, but the moment she saw him, she visibly relaxed. Had she not encountered any other soul aside from him? But he could understand it - if anybody else saw such a radiant beauty, they would surely pluck such a flower from earth immediately.

But now, he was the only one knowing about her. And he had to have her.

Kneeling before her, extending the gesture of his appreciation for her to take. And she raised to her full height, hesitating for a moment as her gaze went from the flower to his eyes. He could see she was confused, quietly asking ‘why?’ in her mind. 

‘’My maiden, my heart you have captured,’’ he started, cheeks feeling hot as kneeled there, still offering the flower. ‘’Please, allow me to court you…, to love you…, to wed you…’’

To feel so strongly towards a woman he had just met was irrational, but there was no denying that his heart had never felt so much love for anyone before. His whole life was so gray and colourless, only trying to survive for every new day…

And right here, right now, was someone who made him feel like it was all worth it. And that she was the person he had been waiting for - even if he was unaware at first. He had to have her, there was not much else to it.

The maiden, however, was perfectly content in her home in the tree, deep in the calm and mystical forest. Little things all around her brought her joy, and she wished for it to be eternal. She was not like him at all.

And thus she shook her head. ‘’Sir, I cannot. Please, don’t ask me again.’’

His heart felt another stab of rejection, helplessly watching as she climbed the tree once more, putting distance between him and the person he longed for so much. But this time, she climbed out of sight, hiding herself with green leaves. Not a sound was heard, and he dropped the flower, rising to his feet.

Something dark and powerful took seed in his heart as he walked away bitterly, head hung low as he went. The tree… It was her home, yes. It was the thing separating her from him - from his future with her as his bride, living together in the village… 

And by the nightfall, the dark flower of passion bloomed within him, and he eyed the coil of rope and an axe. Both of them calling for him in different ways.

To chain his love so she would never leave him. To cut down the thing that separated them in the first place. 

He contemplated his choice for a moment, before he took it with darkened eyes. 

~~~

‘’What did the hunter do, papa?’’

Florice glanced at Miria, who was a bit hunched over, clearly uncomfortable. But then his eyes focused back on Isabeau, having a glint on them. ‘’The hunter made his way back to the forest, to the tree. And… he set the maiden free.’’

Miria’s eyes widened. What did he say?

‘’He took up his axe, and asked the maiden to climb down. And she did, but she begged him to not cut the willow, for it was her home, the only thing she has ever loved as her home,’’ Florice continued, smiling wider. He was aware of Miria looking at him, horrified expression in her face, as if silently begging for him to stop talking. ‘’And he told her that the tree was actually a prison, keeping her away from happiness. And so the brave hunter cut the tree down, and the maiden was free at last.’’

The foundation… Florice always said that they were only keeping Miria from him, and nothing else. That it was merely an unfeeling prison that made her forget about what truly made her happy, even though that was only a lie… It was Florice, when he was SCP-049, that tried to convince himself of how things used to be.

If only to justify his twisted affections for her.

‘’And so the hunter took the maiden, who was now free to leave the forest, and made her his wife. And they lived happily ever after,’’ Florice ended the story, lightly pressing Miria against his side. 

Little Isabeau yawned a bit now, but she clapped her hands together happily, having enjoyed every bit of the story. Satisfied from the story of true love conquering everything, she fell asleep in the warmth of her bed as Florice stood up with his wife, pulling her with him out of their daughter’s room. And soon enough, he was marching her straight to their bedroom, locking the door after himself.

‘’Now, my maiden,’’ he started with a dangerous tone, dark smirk present on his face as he took a step closer to her, ‘’you belong to me.’’

Miria yelped when her husband stepped closer, taking hold of her body as he pressed his lips on hers, guiding her backwards to the bed. And as he pressed her under himself, he could only growl in arousal as he looked at her blushing face under himself.

‘’I know you didn’t like the… way the story went, as I told it to our little one.’’

She shifted under him, looking up at him with a pleading gaze. ‘’Florice, don’t -’’

‘’But,’’ he cooed, interrupting her protests,’’I much prefer the way it truly ended.’’

~~~

The young man walked through the forest, gripping something in his hand as he made his way through the forest in the moonlight. Taking harsh breaths through his mouth as he made his way through the trees, nearing his destination as his heartbeat increased. At first he had a neutral expression, just emotionlessly looking on ahead.

But when the huge willow tree where his love resided came into view, he had a wide, smirk on his face, eyes concealed in the shadow that his hood made. 

The maiden was there, curled up on one of the lowest branches, her legs dangling off the side. Looking so serene and pretty, not suspecting the hunter approaching her until he was standing by the bark. Stirring from her slumber, she rubbed her eyes and focused her gaze on the man. He stood there, unmoving, one arm behind his back, head leaning forward with a hood on his head.

‘’H-hello,’’ she called once, the first time speaking before he did. But she didn’t get a reply, and thus she was a bit weirded out. Was he hurt?

Dropping down from the branch, she curiously walked closer, clearly not thinking much about the situation… That is, before he raised his head, eyes locking into hers, something scary in his gaze that made her stop. 

‘’Umm, sir -’’

Her voice cut off as she saw a gaze of what he was holding. Rope peeking from behind him was a cue for her to run away, and soon enough she was grabbing onto the willow, trying to climb to safety. 

His fingers coiled around her slender ankle as she whined in fear, trying to kick his hold off of her. But she was no match to his strength as he yanked her leg once, making her scream as she fell right into his arms. Struggling the best she could, pleas ignored by him as he gently laid her down on the grass on her back, tying her wrists together before her. 

And as he moved to her ankles, pressing her legs onto the ground as he tied her up, she could only sob and question his intentions. ‘’Sir, please! Why are you doing this?’’

He pulled the rope tight, finally letting go of her body as he admired his work. She struggled in her bindings, only managing to sit up as tears started streaming down her face. She looked so adorably helpless, and he only stayed by her, eyes fixated on her wiggling form, wondering about what to do with her when he brought her home.

One of her pleas cut him off from his thoughts, and thus he merely put one of his arms behind her legs, while the other one supported her back. She was light as a feather to him, so delicate…

‘’You’ve fallen from your tree,’’ he said suddenly, cutting off her teary begging. ‘’Now you belong to me.’’

And like that, he started making his way out of the forest, holding a crying maiden as he himself enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms at last. Just gently breathing in her scent, feeling her soft skin… It was a wonder how he was not driven mad by her then and there.

~~~

As the first rays of the sun drove the darkness of night away, the hunter was already up. Humming as he straightened his attire, blushing. Today was a big day for him and his love. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing her hunched form, hair covering her tear-stained, red eyes as she sat there, bound in one simple chair.

Wearing a pure white dress, white flowers in her fiery locks as well, she looked like perfection for him. To have her as his wife, to spend every day and night with her, to raise his children with her…

Yes, he was already very excited for his future. And so, with one last glance at the mirror in the wall to make sure he looked his best, he turned towards his love and cupped her chin. Brushing away some messy locks from her face, he saw the everlasting pleading expression on her face, even though her voice had died down a long time ago.

It was no use speaking when he ignored her. But he was determined to get her voice back, for he adored each and every word she spoke. It was her singing that brought him to her in the first place. To him, it was a blessing - to her, it was a curse.

‘’You’re the most beautiful thing this world has to offer,’’ he cooed to her, blushing once more in his smitten state. ‘’And I promise that you never have to lift a finger. I will worship you each and every day of our lives…’’

She just looked at him, defeated, as he loosened the rope keeping her against her seat, and helped her stand up, her wrists still tied together. His arm around her waist, having a lovestruck grin on his waist, he guided her across the room. For a moment she thought he was taking her outside, and her heart had a bit of hope…

But there, in his little cottage, was just a small space around the living room, flowers and candles decorating the space, furniture moved to the sides to allow them to freely move in the middle of the room. 

She didn’t start crying when he held his arms around her waist, giving her a promise of eternal love and happiness by his side.

She didn’t cry when he hummed a tune, twirling her around the room with the best of his ability, making sure that she didn’t hurt herself by falling or colliding into anything.

She didn’t cry when he finally cupped her face and forced his lips onto hers, devouring her sweetness as he parted her lips with his tongue.

But when he brought her to his bed, keeping her bound under him as he removed their clothing, dark intentions clear in his eyes - that was when her tears began to fall again, sobs leaving her lips, him fondling her bare skin and indulging in her body with every bit of passion he had.

Covering her with kisses - on her face, on her breasts, on her stomach, and finally between her thighs… She was a writhing, blushing mess who just wondered why did she have to catch the attention of such a dangerous man. And her body was betraying her, making her back arch at the first act of pleasure that she ever received, even if it was unwanted.

Her back arching, her sweet moans filled his ears as he pleased her, whispering words of love and endless compliments. And as he finally settled on top of her, ready to enter, she looked up at him, only muttering one word before he thrusted.

‘’Why?’’

~~~

Miria was pretending to be asleep, holding the covers to her chest as she felt her husband press kisses against the back of her shoulder. Maybe he would leave her alone if he thought she was not awake…

‘’Miria, dear…’’

It was too late now. She had shivered at the sound of his voice - a dead giveaway that she was aware of him behind her.

‘’I love you.’’

She knew he did, in his own twisted way, but that didn’t make it okay. And she could only cry, feeling just like the maiden that was forced down from the big willow tree.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, go follow MFU! She writes hella good stuff and is a precious friend of mine!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU


End file.
